Kyle Hebert
| birth_place = Lake Charles, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Squeege | gender = Male | status = Single | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Cajun | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = http://www.kylehebert.com | agent = Arlene Thornton }} Kyle H. Hebert (Hebert pronounced "ay-bear") (born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American voice actor and podcaster best known for his roles as Adult Gohan and the Narrator in the FUNimation English dub of the Japanese Anime Dragon Ball Z. Hebert got his start in the mid 1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym Squeege. This lasted until September 2005, when he moved from Dallas to Los Angeles, to pursue bigger interests in the world of voice acting. Kyle has also had cameo roles in various anime dubs such as Case Closed, Fruits Basket, One Piece, and Kodocha, and a recurring role in Fullmetal Alchemist. Kyle's current list of recurring roles includes Kiba Inuzuka on Naruto, Sōsuke Aizen and Ganju Shiba in Bleach, and Kamina in Gurren Lagann. Kyle is also the current voice of Ryu in Street Fighter IV and Super Street Fighter IV. At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. Kyle is also a podcaster, co-founding and hosting the weekly BigBaldBroadcast with his long time friend and webmaster, known only as Otherworld Steve Anime * Baki the Grappler - Hanayama, Vladimir * Bleach - Sōsuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba, Metastacia * Blue Gender - Sgt. Robert Bradley, Seno Miyagi * Blue Dragon - Gilliam, Legolas * Buso Renkin - Sekima Hiwatari, Kinjou * Case Closed - Vodka, Kevin Schwartz * D.Gray-man - Georg * Darker than BLACK - Reiji Kikuchi * Digimon Data Squad - Belphemon * Dragon Ball - General White, Ox King * Dragon Ball Z - Gohan (teen and adult), Narrator, West Kai, Pikkon, Ox King, Piroshki, Apool * Dragon Ball GT - Son Gohan, Ox King * Dragon Ball Kai - Ox King * Ergo Proxy - MCQ * Eureka Seven - Ken-Goh (ep. 29+) * Freedom - Gosche * Fruits Basket - Makoto Takei * Fullmetal Alchemist - Vato Falman * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Vato Falman * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Hozaburo Ogasawara * Gunslinger Girl - Mario Bossi * Gurren Lagann - Kamina * Hell Girl - Yoshiyuki Kusuno * Honey and Clover - Ippei Matsumoto * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Tsukuba * MÄR - Peta * Mega Man Star Force - Omega-Xis * Monster - Fritz Vardemann * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Jiguro Musa * Naruto (series) - Kiba Inuzuka, Mozuku, Inoichi Yamanaka, Ebizo, Additional Voices * One Piece - Higuma, Nefertari Cobra, Nola (Episode 168-176) * Ouran High School Host Club - Kazukiyo Soga * Rumbling Hearts - Hiro * Samurai 7 - Farmer Mosuke * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Naotsugu Andou * Soul Eater- Masamune * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Mechanic * Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind - Ryu * When They Cry - Jirō Tomitake * YuYu Hakusho - Karasu, M3 * Zatch Bell! - John Owen Non-Anime * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - TBA Movies * Lupin III: The Columbus Files - Burton * Lupin III: Dead or Alive - General Headhunter * Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure - Goering * Lupin III: The Spirit of Twilight Gemini - Butrakari * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Mizore Fuyukuma, Movie Theater Owner (Additional Voices) * One Piece the Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates' Adventures in Alabasta - Nefertari Cobra * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - Extra * Percy Jackson & the Olympians film series - Kronos * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Additional Voices Video games * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Skukumu, Additional Voices * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Skukumu, Additional Voices * Baroque - Archangel (uncredited) * Baten Kaitos Origins - Juwar * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba * Bleach: The Blade of Fate - Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Benny, Villagers of Nerthus, Museum Security Guards * Dawn of Mana - Masked Guru, Additional Voices (uncredited) * Devil May Cry 4 - Bael/Dagon (uncredited) * Digimon World Data Squad - Beelzemon, Belphemon * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (series), Tenkaichi (series), Burst Limit, Infinite World, and Raging Blast - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Pikkon, Narrator * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Sima Yi (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers - Incidental Characters * Infinite Undiscovery - Sigmund and Helm (uncredited) * James Cameron's Avatar: The Game - Rai 'Uk (Wii version only) * ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Xaviax, Trash Mob A * Katamari Forever - Announcer (uncredited) * MadWorld - “Big Bull” Crocker / Scissors Man / Ninja * Mega Man Star Force 3 - Omega-Xis * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series - Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto: Clash of Ninja series - Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto: Path of a Ninja 2 - Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 - Kiba Inuzuka * Ninja Gaiden II - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Mitsuo Kubo, Additional Voices (uncredited) * Resident Evil 5 - Majini * Samurai Warriors 3 - Hōjō Ujiyasu * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Jophiel (uncredited), Dias Flac * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Crowe F. Almedio, Arumat P. Thanatos (uncredited) * Street Fighter IV - Ryu * Super Street Fighter IV - Ryu * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Richter Abend (uncredited) * The Last Remnant - John Sykes, Zuido * Wild Arms 5 - Volsung Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Other roles * Go, Go, Parody Rangers! 2 - TV Narrator * Go, Go, Parody Rangers! 3 - Dragon Ball Z Narrator * There Will Be Brawl - Wario * Mega 64 - Wanser * $00pah NiN10Doh! - Tabuu * TF: Revenge of the Lolin' - Optimus Prime The Big Bald Broadcast The Big Bald Broadcast is a geek news podcast founded by Kyle and musician/writer "Otherworld Steve". Running for more than 130 episodes over a course of four years, the podcast is centered around weekly anime/tech/movie/geek news from around the internet. From the 100th episode onward the show is broadcast live over Stickam. The 104th episode introduced Marc "Engineer" Swint, who shouldered some of the show's technical responsibilities to allow the hosts more time to focus on the show's content. The re-engineering of the show allowed for a more standard radio-esque production allowing for listener calls, promotions, guest interviews, guest hosts and most recently live convention appearances. External links * * * *The Big Bald Broadcast - Website * Category:1969 births Category:American bloggers Category:American voice actors Category:Cajun people Category:Living people Category:People from Louisiana ar:كايل إيبير it:Kyle Hebert fi:Kyle Hebert